kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Insect Ganma
Insect Ganma(インセクト眼魔 Insekuto me ma) is a Jean-Henri Fabre-based Ganma who took possession of a magnifying glass and appeared in Episode 7 and 8. She is voiced by Hitomi Nabatami. Appearance Insect Ganma has black body while wearing a yellow parka with black outlines and a pink skirt with pink bee wings hanging down on each side. She is also shown with pink breasts, yellow and black-striped hair hanging down on each side of her head that ends with a stinger, has bee stinger abdomens for shoulder pads, a bee stinger at the back of the skirt, is wearing a pink hat with antenna sticking out in the front, and is wearing monocle over her right eye. Biography Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman The Daitenkuu Temple receives another client for their supernatural agency, named Tanaka Tsuneo, who said his best friend, Kimura Tomonori, has been acting like a different person, as well as everyone else in his neighborhood apartment. He also says that they all head off to a location whenever he tries following them, something happens that makes him lose sight of them. At the same time, Onari’s pupils, Shibuya and Narita, find the current whereabouts of the mysterious man who tricked the other people they worked with into summoning Ganmas. Takeru goes with Tsuneo while Onari and Akari check out the mysterious man at a western shop while bringing along the new Ghost Gadgets, Bat Clock and Spider Lantern. Takeru and Tsuneo check out the apartment area and see everyone is staring at them. Once they find Tomonori, Takeru tries to check if he’s being possessed by a Ganma but before he could do anything, he and Tsuneo are suddenly blasted away by a strong gust of wind. Takeru gets up and sees who was responsible for the wind, Insect Ganma. Takeru transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost, so Insect Ganma flies down to fight him. However, their fight becomes short as Kamen Rider Spectre jumps in and interrupts the two so he could fight Ghost himself. As they start fighting each other, Insect Ganma slowly backs away and then runs off. Later, everyone from the apartments start heading to an area in the park. Takeru follows them and tries to stop them. There, he finds out they’re not being possessed by Ganmas but are being controlled by bees attached to their necks. Takeru summons his Gan Gun Saber and destroys each of the bees. With everyone no longer being controlled, Insect Ganma ambushes Takeru. Takeru fights her off with his Gan Gun Saber and manages to transform into Kamen Rider Ghost again. The two continue fighting each other until Insect Ganma flies up into the air, so Kamen Rider Ghost changes into his Musashi Form. Kamen Rider Ghost gets the upper hand in the fight and is about to finish off Insect Ganma. However, right before he could slash her, she turns into a swarm of bees and evades the sword. With Insect Ganma as a swarm of bees, Kamen Rider Ghost is unable to fight back. Fortunately, Akari and Onari arrive with the new Billy the Kid Eyecon, which they got from the mysterious man, and throw it to Kamen Rider Ghost to use. Using the Billy the Kid Eyecon, Kamen Rider Ghost changes into a Billy the Kid Form and uses the Bat Clock as another gun for his Gan Gun Saber in gun mode. Using his two guns, Kamen Rider Ghost shoots at the swarm and manages to force Insect Ganma to revert back into her body. With advice from Yurusen, Kamen Rider Ghost combines the two guns together into a rifle and uses Omega Impact to destroy Insect Ganma. Afterwards, however, Akari and Onari get caught by two Ganma Assaults that were sent out by the Mysterious Man. Before Kamen Rider Ghost can go and save them, it turns out Insect Ganma didn’t get fully destroyed. In her Swarm Form, Insect Ganma takes possession of a bulldozer and turns into Giant Insect Ganma. Kamen Rider Ghost summons his Ghostriker and Yurusen summons Captain Ghost. Reverting back to his first form, Kamen Rider Ghost rides his Ghostriker and combines with Captain Ghost into Iguana Ghostriker in order to fight back against Giant Insect Ganma. He manages to push her against to the park’s fountain and the two fight on. Activate! Another Monolith! Kamen Rider Ghost keeps fighting with Giant Insect Ganma along with Iguana Ghostriker until he gets pinned against a building. Kamen Rider Ghost uses the Bat Clock in it’s gun form to shoot at Giant Insect Ganma in order to get her off. He manages to destroy the tank treads she was riding in, making her detach from it fly up in the sky for an aerial attack. Kamen Rider Ghost manages to get Iguana Ghostriker to climb on the building, while avoiding Giant Insect Ganma’s attacks, and the Iguana Ghostriker uses it’s lone tongue to wrap around Giant Insect Ganma and swing her around. This gives Kamen Rider Ghost time to perform his Omega Drive and kick Giant Insect Ganma to the ground, seemingly destroying her again. With Insect Ganma out of the way, Takeru goes to save his friends. Later, after Takeru manages to save his friends, he finds out from Tsuneo that Tomonori is now missing. Everyone, except for Takeru who ran into Spectre again, go to the old abandoned factory that Tsuneo and Tomonori use to play at. There, they find Tomonori and other people working a monolith. Tsuneo tries to talk to him, but Tomonori pushes him and tells a still-alive Insect Ganma, who is revealed to be controlling the people working on the monolith, to deal with him. Insect Ganma attacks Tsuneo and tries to choke him to death. Fortunately, Kamen Rider Ghost arrives and shoots Insect Ganm, making her let go of Tsuneo and free the people from her control. After Kamen Rider Ghost rids Tomonori of the Ganma possessing him, he goes to fight Insect Ganma once again. As they fight in the factory, Kamen Rider Ghost changes into his Billy the Kid Form and shoots at Insect Ganma before combing the Gan Gun Saber and the Bat Clock into a rifle. Kamen Rider Ghost shoots at her, but she changes into her Swarm Form and avoids his shots. While continuously shooting at Insect Ganma in her Swarm Form, Kamen Rider Ghost notices of the bees looks exactly like Insect Ganma in her first form and realizes that her weak spot. So Kamen Rider calls forth his other Ghost Gadget, Spider Lantern, to shoot a spider net that traps the small Insect Ganma, reverting back into her original form. With Insect Ganma trapped in one piece, Kamen Rider Ghost uses Omega Impact and shoots her Parka Ghost off. With the Parka Ghost off, Insect Ganma begins to fall down but she and her Parka Ghost instantly blow up in mid air, spitting out a magnifying glass and an Eyecon that shatters. Powers/Abilities - Giant Insect Ganma= Giant Insect Ganma :;Powers/Abilities Back Energy Orbs: From several craters on her back, Giant Insect Ganma can launch purple energy orbs. Detachable Treads: Giant Insect Ganma is able to detach from the tank treads of the bulldozer in order to fly away. Flight: Giant Insect Ganma can detach from the tanker treads and fly away as a giant bee. }} Quotes *''This is my little community. I can’t let you enter without my permission.'' -Insect Ganma’s first line. *''How dare you hurt my babies!'' -After Takeru discovers the Bees controlling the people and destroys them. *''Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness!'' *''Allow me to deal with this pesky little intruder!'' *''Dang it, what are you doing?!'' *''I can’t believe you...! *''I told you that this was useless, you little fool!'' *''W-What happened...? W-What is this?! I can’t move! Oh no, my babies!'' -Insect Ganma’s last line. Trivia *Insect Ganma is the first Ganma Kaijin to be female. **The fact that she’s the first female Kaijin in the show and is bee-themed is a call back to Bee Woman from the original Kamen Rider Show. *Insect Ganma is also the first Ganma to appear in a two-parter. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Ghost Kaijin Category:Ghost Ganma Category:Insect Kaijin Category:Kaijin with Other Forms Category:Non-Humanoid Kaijin Category:Female Kaijin Category:Flying Kaijin